AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type
The AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type is a prototype Newtype use mobile suit, it was featured in the original design series Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type was the earliest mobile suit developed by Char Aznable's Neo Zeon for Newtype-use. It used the movable frame of the AMS-119 Geara Doga, and was equipped with the Psycommu System as well as remote weaponry known as 'Funnels'. Due to the failure to miniaturize the Psycommu System, the task of developing Newtype-use MS was later passed over to Anaheim Electronics, who used the Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type to develop the MSN-03 Jagd Doga. Compared to the Jagd Doga, the Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type had higher firepower but inferior mobility. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle developed for Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type's use, it has a grenade launcher at the bottom. Anaheim Electronics later modified this rifle into MSN-04 Sazabi's Beam Shot Rifle. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Integrated into the beam rifle, below the beam firing barrel, it holds five rounds. ;*Shield :A defensive armament mounted on each shoulder for defending against projectile and beam weaponry. The two shields are also armed with funnels, grenade launchers and beam sabers. :;*Funnel ::A Newtype-use remote controlled weaponry armed with a beam gun, three funnels are stored on each shield, for a total of six funnels. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher is mounted in the bottom of each shield. :;*Beam Saber ::A beam saber is stored on the back of each shield, and serves as the suit's primary close combat weapon. ;*Option Shield :A shield carried on the suit's left forearm. Besides having defensive capabilities, it also have offensive capabilities in the form of four four mega particle cannons and three incoms. :;*Incom ::Three incoms are mounted on the option shield, they are wire-guided remote weaponry first developed during the Gryps War, and function in conjunction with the Psycommu System for all-range attacks. Equipped with a beam gun and apogee motors for manoeuvring, the incom's wire-guided nature meant that enemy Newtype pilot cannot detect the Psycommu waves controlling it, giving the weapon an advantage over the wireless funnels. However, the weapon's wired-guided nature also limited its operational range. Due to issues with the Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type's Psycommu System, it cannot use the incoms and funnels simultaneously. :;*Mega Particle Cannon ::Four mega particle cannons are mounted in the option shield. ;*Scattering Mega Particle Beam Gun :A powerful waist-mounted beam weapon, it fires an unusually wide beam that can destroy multiple mobile suits in a single shot. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System History One of the many Newtype-use Mobile Suits built for Char's Neo Zeon, it did not met expectations and was later used by Anaheim Electronics for developing the Jagd Doga. Gallery Ams-120x-rifle.jpg|Beam Rifle and its grenade. Ams-120x-shield.jpg|Option Shield Ams-120x-incom.jpg|Incom launched External links *Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type on MAHQ ja:AMS-120X ギラ・ドーガ サイコミュ試験型